


it's getting hot in here

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on a twt, fluff?, idk really, this is probably a highschool!au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: Mingyu feels very hot, so, he starts to unbutton shirts.Specifically,Wonwoo's shirt.





	it's getting hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> hello! c: i'm back with another minwon because it is what we all deserve haha i don't really know what's with this but this just got to me the moment i saw this [twt](https://twitter.com/incorrectmeanie/status/1052641716623339520?s=20) hehe ^^ just like in the past, this work is unbeta-ed. please don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes. enjoy!

Mingyu rolls around on his bed for the nth time before finally pushing himself up on a sitting position, letting out a frustrated sigh as he runs his fingers on his sweaty hair, face scrunching in disgust as he feels the sweat transfer into his fingers.  _It's so hot._

 

“Why the fuck is it so hot in here? It’s barely even summer yet!” Mingyu complains, kicking at his blankets before putting his feet down on the floor, humming as he feels the cold tiles make contact with his feet. “Is the A/C seriously not working again?” 

 

Wonwoo shrugs from his perch on Mingyu’s desk chair, swiveling it around as he focuses on his gameboy, ignoring Mingyu’s complaints about the weather. It is not that hot. Sure, Wonwoo has the sleeves of his button-down rolled up to his forearms, but he’s really not feeling all that hot like how Mingyu continuously whines and exaggerates about. The light breeze coming in through the open window of Mingyu’s room is enough to settle Wonwoo into a relax state. 

 

“Ugh, Wonwoo-hyung! Show some sympathy to me, please?” Mingyu continues to whine and Wonwoo looks up to see Mingyu now facing him, a full pout plastered on his stupidly handsome face and it takes all of Wonwoo not to groan at him. He did not stop himself though from rolling his eyes, rather fondly, at his boyfriend.

 

Wonwoo straightens up on his seat, pausing his game before planting his feet on the ground to stop the chair from swinging left and right, giving Mingyu all his attention. “It’s not even that hot, Mingyu,” Wonwoo deadpans before leaning back on the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Mingyu’s pout just got more intense and Wonwoo leans over to pat him on his head. Mingyu can really be such a puppy sometimes. “There, there. It’s not the nature’s fault you feel heat a hundred times stronger than us normal people.”

 

“Wonwoo-hyung!” Mingyu swats his hands away, this time he’s the one who crosses his arms on his chest and leans back, only to fall on his back on the bed because he had forgotten he’s not on a chair. Wonwoo can’t stop the laugh that escape his lips.

 

“You’re so dumb, why am I even dating you?” Wonwoo shakes his head, swinging the chair to face Mingyu’s study table and picking up his phone to check his notifications, his hand reaching up to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt, showing off his sharp collarbones. He misses the way Mingyu sits up to lean back on his hands, his eyes raking up Wonwoo’s person on the chair, perfect row of white teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

 

Wonwoo looks up when the chair was suddenly pulled away from the desk and comes face to face with Mingyu, who now has a mischievous glint on his eyes as he gives Wonwoo a smile. “What?” Wonwoo asks, leaning back when Mingyu leans in close, making Wonwoo go cross-eyed because of the proximity of their faces. 

 

“Hyung ~” Mingyu starts, brows furrowing and mouth turning into a pout yet again. “It’s really is so hot in here, you know?” Mingyu says, his already deep voice going an octave lower, the end of his sentence more a whisper. Mingyu’s hands works on unbuttoning the rest of a shirt.

  
  


Wonwoo’s shirt. “W-why are you unbuttoning my shirt, then?” Wonwoo stutters, swallowing down the forming lump on his throat and trying to will away the heat that’s starting to creep up his cheeks. “Mingyu-” Wonwoo calls in warning but every thought he has is thrown out the window when Mingyu’s lips connects to the skin of his neck, his fingers skimming down Wonwoo’s torso as every button of Wonwoo’s comes off. A moan was ripped out of Wonwoo’s throat when Mingyu suddenly bites on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his tongue poking out to lick at the reddening skin.

 

“It’s just so unfair, you know?” Mingyu whispers, lips trailing up to press kisses on Wonwoo’s neck up to his jaw, nipping, biting and sucking on his earlobes. Wonwoo can’t suppress the shudder that it caused on his body, his stomach feeling warm at the sensation. “I’m right there, minding my own business, my body feeling hot because of the weather, while you’re here, looking hot as fuck unbuttoning the buttons of your shirt,” Mingyu finishes.

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he lets out a breathy laugh. “Mingyu, what are you saying? You always see me on this shirt. It’s our uniform,” Wonwoo points out and suddenly, Mingyu’s leaning away from him to throw Wonwoo what he thinks is his meanest glare. It just makes him look like a disgruntled Akita Inu.

 

“Thanks for pointing that out, hyung,” Mingyu huffs, kicking at the feet of the chair, making Wonwoo roll away from him and plopping himself down on the bed and turning on his side, his back on Wonwoo. “I hope you know I hate you right now.” 

 

Wonwoo really laughs this time. His loud, nose-scrunching, kind of laugh resounding towards the four walls of Mingyu’s room. “Aw, come on, Gyu. How can you be so hot one moment and cute the next?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Wonwoo stands up from his seat, taking off his now fully unbuttoned shirt and folding it before putting it on Mingyu’s desk chair. The bed dips beside Mingyu as Wonwoo jumps on it, his long arms immediately curling around Mingyu to pull the man closer to him. Mingyu tries to shrug him off but Wonwoo only tightens his hold on his boyfriend, swinging his legs up on Mingyu’s waist and clinging to the man. “Hey, don’t be mad.”

 

“Wonwoo, it’s hot. Stop hugging me,” Mingyu grumbles, pout still evident by the way he speaks and Wonwoo buries his face on Mingyu’s neck to hide his laugh that reeks of affection for the younger man. “And stop laughing at me, asshole.”

 

Wonwoo kisses the exposed skin of Mingyu’s shoulder from where his own button-down had slipped off, trailing it up to the side of his neck before settling his chin down on the space in between Mingyu’s neck and shoulder, peeking down on his boyfriend. “Are you really pissed at me?” Wonwoo asks, leaving tiny pecks on the side of Mingyu’s face, feeling the way it scrunches up under his lips. “Please don’t be mad. I’m just messing with you.”

 

“Hmph,” Mingyu huffs again, moving his face to get away from Wonwoo’s attack of kisses but it proves to be not working at all when he starts laughing as Wonwoo bites his ear. “Stop huffing and pouting, you look ridiculous.”

 

Mingyu settles on his back, fake glaring up at Wonwoo and pulling on the leg thrown on his waist to pull Wonwoo closer to him. “Stop hurting me, Won.”

 

Wonwoo smiles down at him, leaning his head on his now upturned hand before leaning down to plant a kiss on Mingyu’s pouty lips. One peck that turns into two, three, until Wonwoo can count anymore because Mingyu had pulled him down by his neck to deepen the kiss, his tongue sneaking inside Wonwoo’s mouth to taste the strawberry popsicle Wonwoo had been sucking on just half an hour ago. Wonwoo moans into his mouth, hands travelling from Mingyu’s cheek, down to his neck and to the collar of his shirt, fingers working on unbuttoning the rest of Mingyu’s shirt.

 

Wonwoo pulls away from the kiss. “Oh no, Mingyu, are you feeling cold?”

 

“Hyung, what are you-” Wonwoo shuts him up with a kiss.

 

When Mingyu opens his eyes, it’s to Wonwoo looking down at him, a teasing smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Don’t worry, someone said I’m very hot, I’ll warm you up. Don’t want my boyfriend getting cold,” Wonwoo whispers at him, winking right after.

 

Mingyu can only groan in response. 


End file.
